


Drunk in love

by Erin_Unicorns



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alfea (Winx Club), Drugs, F/M, I Love You, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Unicorns/pseuds/Erin_Unicorns
Summary: Set in “Heavy Mortal Hopes”, 1x03A little too much drinking can lead to a little too much confessing.
Relationships: Beatrix/Riven (Winx Club)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	Drunk in love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my dear readers,
> 
> In the following story, there is alcohol/drugs (and its effects) included, just that you're aware. Read at your own risk. If you decide to do so, have fun & don't forget to leave a comment at the end. I accept everything, like, story ideas, criticism, compliments, hate, etc.
> 
> XOXO,  
> Erin 
> 
> P.S. I really hope you like this one; I put a lot of work in it.

It was a Friday night; a _very_ loud Friday night in Alfea, probably due to the Senior Specialists party that was held in its East wing. It was crowded which certainly didn’t help Beatrix to find Riven who had sent her a text, saying that he’d wait for her near the drinks’ table. He, however, didn’t specify which one of the _three_.

As she was looking for him, a hand suddenly grabbed her forearm. A smile grew on her lips as she thought of her lover, “Well, it’s about time. I was about to —”

She turned to the person, thinking that it was Riven, and was just going to playfully scold him.

That, however, was someone else for her greatest disappointment. Some raven—haired boy with a dreadful hairstyle, just as tall as she was. Judging from his appearance, he was a one of the first years.

“Can I help you?” Beatrix asked the unknown boy dully.

“Yes, m’lady, you can. You so very can. Do you know where the stable is? We can grab a bite and afterwards, head to the mountain with the pretty horse we’re about to get.”

Oh. _Oh._ He was drunk.

_Just my luck_ , Beatrix thought as she tapped her foot in restlessness.

“Look, sweetheart, there is no stable around here and I’m not the one you’re obviously looking for. Okay?”

“But, Molly, I love you. I love you! Let us go away from here, away from all the people’ moral dilemmas and live happily ever after.”

_Dear Lord…_

Beatrix’s frown deepened as her frustration with the situation vastly grew, “I have no idea which kind of substances you’ve taken and honestly, I don’t care, but I’m asking you as kindly as possible — get lost.”

“Molly, I’m begging you —”

“Hey, hey, hey, why are you bothering my girl?”

_Finally. Better late than never, I suppose._

“Oh, hello, dear gentleman. I’m Drew. I was just talking to this lovely lady about leaving this terrible place.”

“ _This_ lovely lady is _my_ girl and she’s not going anywhere with you.”

“I didn’t mean to —”

“Get away from her,” Riven interrupted him rather rashly.

The boy held up his hands in defense before mockingly saluting them and walking away.

“I could have handled him,” Beatrix exclaimed, facing Riven who was more relaxed now.

“Yeah? How exactly?”

She shrugged with a devilish smile, “I’m sure he would have appreciated a little of an electrocuting massage.”

Riven grinned at the suggestion, leaning at one of the colonies around, and placed his hands on her hips to pull her against himself, “Oh, without a doubt. You like the party, anyways?”

“A huge gathering with many teenagers drinking alcohol, which makes them act even stupider than usual. I’ve been to fancier events. And yourself?”

“Sure,” Riven shrugged before giving her his boyish smile, “but I like you more.”

She couldn’t suppress her own smile that appeared on her face because of his sappy behavior, “You’re so cheesy.”

As a reply, he planted a gentle kiss on her exposed neck, ignoring her remark, “If you want, we can always leave.”

Beatrix glanced at him in disbelief, “As if you’d miss on an opportunity to get wasted.”

“Hey, I’m serious. I know how much you hate crowded places and people in general. Say the word and we’ll get out of here. We’ll go somewhere else.”

Beatrix chuckled, amused, while running her fingers through his soft, silky hair, “And, where will we go? Your bedroom?”

Riven shrugged, still distracted by her neck, “Or the library, our place, _your_ bedroom. Wherever you want.”

As he leaned forward to kiss her lips, she turned her head last moment, so that his lips ended on her cheek instead.

She sent an innocent look his way, seeing the pure confusion written on his face, “You will ruin my lipstick.”

“Ah,” Riven mouthed in a mocking way. “We can’t have that, can we?”

Beatrix shook her hand in fake concern, but burst out laughing the second he started planting more kisses on her neck.

That was until the moment was cut by Sky who yelled Riven’s name from across the room.

Riven let out an annoyed groan, pulling away and scowling at his best friend from the distance, “I swear he has the worst timing.”

“Not as worse as yours with walking on him and the princess.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me. I’ve still got nightmares.”

The air fairy chuckled cheerfully, but before she could say another thing, Sky came to them, Aisha and Bloom hot on his tail, but he only acknowledged his best friend’s presence, “Riv, we’re playing beer pong. You in?”

_Could he be even more obvious?_ , Beatrix rolled her eyes at him in distaste.

The blond sent a fake smile her way as a greeting.

Sky didn’t like Beatrix, not even in the slightest, and Beatrix on the other hand wasn’t Sky’s biggest fan. They wouldn’t talk to each other unless it was absolutely necessary; however, they had agreed on a simple tolerance. For Riven’s sake, of course.

That was why it wasn’t a big surprise that she wasn’t invited. She was shocked, though, at Bloom’s saying that followed, “Hi, Beatrix. How’re you doing? Do you wanna play, too?”

Aisha shot a small, almost invisible smile her way.

Riven’s face lit up at the suggestion, “Yes, come on. Join us. We’ll beat them all.”

She opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by her phone who kept ringing in her pocket. She sighed inwardly when seeing _Dad_ on the screen. He was probably calling to ask about Rosalind’s situation.

“Family things. I should answer. Have fun playing, though.”

Aisha and Bloom nodded in understanding, Sky tried to hide his relieved grin, and Riven pouted.

Beatrix rolled her eyes playfully before kissing the latter on the cheek, her lips lingering, “I’ll be right back. Don’t cause too much trouble.”

“No promises,” he winked, and shouted when she was a few feet away, “Tell your Dad I say hi!”

Sky snickered next to him, “What? You know her family now?”

“Fuck off, Mr.—I’m—basically—dating—myself.”

x·x·x

“What the hell happened to you?”

“Aisha’s shitty magic attempts.”

Beatrix chuckled, remembering the girl’s failure in Ms. Dowling’s class, too, “No surprise here.”

“Not funny, Bea. Now, I’m all beer—soaked.”

“Relax. You won’t need your clothes much longer.”

Riven’s eyebrows shot up, a smirk forming on his lips, “Yeah? Why is that?”

Just as both of them leaned towards each other, a short girl with platinum blonde hair came rushing to them, a look of panic on her face, “Beatrix! We have an emergency.”

“What now?” The red—haired fairy asked, annoyed, while Riven groaned loudly, muttering something like _every fucking time_ under his breath.

Arianne grinned in an apologetic manner before continuing, “You know how Melia decided to stay at the suite and not come to the party, right? Well, while staying in, she also came to the idea that cooking something would be awesome, but with her clumsiness and bad taste —”

“Get to the point already.”

“— She caused a fire and burned the whole kitchen in our suite.”

“The _whole_ kitchen?”

“Well, now, that I think about it, it might be three quarters; depends on your judgment, really.”

“That bitch!”

“Yeah, exactly, so let’s go before there is nothing left but ashes,” Arianne urged her roommate, impatiently. 

Beatrix sent a look Riven’s way who sighed tiredly, “Go. Looks like it’s not our night.”

“The night is not over, though,” she winked at him. “See you later. I’ll text you when I’m done, cleaning Melia’s mess. Oh, and ask Dane for his shirt. He is so into you, it’s painfully obvious. Might as well give you his soul.”

x·x·x

“It’s late. We should head back.”

“Mhm. We’re lucky that it’s Saturday tomorrow.”

“Today, sunshine.”

Dane, Riven and Beatrix said their goodbyes as the last two headed to Beatrix’s suite.

“Damn, your kitchen is really messed up,” Riven exclaimed as both of them got in.

“I know,” Beatrix rolled her eyes. “Truly, I’m surrounded by idiots.”

“Not me, though. Right?”

“Doubtful.”

At the boy’s fake offended look, she blew him a kiss, “Kidding. Kinda. You’re one of the good ones, for sure.”

“Real nice, Bea. I’m wondering right now why I’m hanging out with you.”

“Because of me being hot and you being a guy, sunshine, or did you forget?”

Now, in her room — single room, fortunately, thanks to her Dad’s money — she started undressing herself, more than ready to get out of that tight dress she was wearing. As she began letting her hair out of her ponytail, though, Riven’s complaint reached her ears, “No, don’t do that. I love when your hair is up. I can see your so pretty face so clear.”

“Really? What else do you love in me?”

His answer came almost immediately, “Your eyes. Remind me of coffee or the sky at night. And your red lipstick, too. Drives me totally crazy, you know? I want to kiss you, like, all the fucking time.”

Beatrix smirked as she stood in the middle of her room, only in her underwear, making sure to look at him in the eyes, “That’s the point, Riven. The lipstick is invented not only for beauty but for seduction, too.”

“It makes you crazy hot, yeah. Come here,” he motioned to the spot next to him on her bed.

“No, I’m gonna take a shower,” Beatrix told him. “You wanna join me?”

He shook his head, but still stood up — too quickly for someone who consummated as much alcohol as him — and pulled her body against his own. The next time she knew was that she was on top of him, both of them falling on the bed. 

Surprisingly, Beatrix wasn’t annoyed; instead, she laughed in amusement, tracing his jaw line with her fingers, “You’re even clingier when wasted.”

In response, he attached his lips to hers, “Well, that’s a side effect of the fact that I love _you_.”

Beatrix froze, her eyes widening and many emotions dancing in her head — horror, surprise, _joy_.

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you._

Nobody has told her those words. Not even her Dad. And, she had never — not even for a second — thought that Riven would, even less when they were both intoxicated.

In that moment, though, he was looking at her with his honest sapphire eyes, which were undressing her soul, not leaving even one piece hidden. The words, which scared her to death, came naturally, “I love you, too.”

A bright, exited smile settled on his face as he leaned forward to kiss her again. When they pulled away from each other, he asked without shame in his voice, “Does that mean that next time we go to a party, you’ll play beer pong with me? ‘Cause I really want someone to electrocute Sky.”

She gasped and grabbed the closest pillow, hitting him with the soft object, “Using me for my powers, huh? I hate you.”

“I love you more, Bea.”


End file.
